Fuera de habitat
by superuva
Summary: piensas q siempre va ha ser lo mismo y de un momento a otro tuvida...mmm.. digamos que tu vida ya no es la misma inu/kag


-**aaa-** personajes hablan

**"aaa"** personajes piensan

**flash back:** personajes recuerdan

...o...O...o...O...o... cambio de narrador

--cambio de escena

inu no me pertenese :s

**_Fuera de habitat_**

**capítulo uno: _perdida_**

La luna se reflejaba en el agua, y mostraba el rostro de la pálida joven, de cabello revuelto, negro como la misma noche y ojos cafés que desbordaban de terror y pánico. No había lugar para la lucidez, el miedo era más grande. Escuchaba el silencio de la noche como esperando detectar pasos, ruidos extraños, algo que le dijera que no estaba sola.

Pero el oscuro bosque, era pacifico y de sonidos tenues y armoniosos, como la brisa nocturna chocando contra las hojas de los árboles y asiéndolas cantar una suave tonada. Si, era pacifico, inquietante y tenebrosamente pacifico. Las sombras de la flora se mezclaban en el suelo dándole un aspecto más penumbroso del que ya tenía.

No savia por que estaba más asustada. Podía ser por que se había escapado de su ascienda a media noche. O tal vez por el hecho de que no tenía idea de donde estaba. O de lo que le esperaba si la encontraban… y una nueva idea salio a flote... O peor, de lo que le esperaba si no la encontraban.

Lo que más deseaba era calmarse. Si, otra persona cualquiera quisiera estar en la comodidad de su hogar. Cierto, pero ella no era esa persona. Tenía pavor a la nada y al todo, a la duda, al desconcierto. Era idiota. Y lo peor… era que lo sabía.

Intentaba tranquilizarse. Respiraba hondo, una y otra vez logrando todo el efecto contrario en su ser y despertando de su largo letargo a la paranoia. Miro hacia todas partes inquieta. No se movió de donde estaba ni un centímetro, hasta aclarar la imagen del panorama.

Podía ver los destellos blancuzcos de la luna en el lago, identificando lo así. Y con este usado lo como espejo pudo ver el árbol más cercano a ella. Ya con el rostro menos tenso y las manos adelantándose a sus pasos, asiendo de guía en su búsqueda. Palpo la gastada, pero igualmente rugosa corteza. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos tenía la espalda pegada al tronco del milenario roble, como modo de protección. Luego de su total inmovilidad queriendo interceptar algo que ni ella misma sabía bien que era, se sintió exhausta. "Es cierto" exclamo mentalmente. Había caminado por horas, debería estar en territorios de nadie.

Cabeceo una, dos y tres veces. Tenía que dormir. Morfeo estaba ganando la batalla contra Fobo. Tenía que pensar en su seguridad. Si, "seguridad, seguridad" se repetía en su cabeza intentando reprimir la tentación de caer indefensa en las trampas de la noche. Un rastro rojizo bordeo el bosque. Estaba amaneciendo. Deberían ser cerca de las 5:00 de la madrugada. La oscuridad se alejaba junto con los miedos, dejando paso al "ya nada importa, pasara lo que tenga que pasar". Y así casi inconscientemente se fue deslizando por la rasposa madera hasta terminar sentada con la espalda todavía pegada. Rodillas dobladas manteniendo en ellas el peso de su cabeza.

--

-uf, que calor hace. ¿Verdad dominó? – le preguntaba el hombre al caballo.

El caballo le contesto relinchando. El hombre apretó sus piernas en el torso del animal, iniciando así un trote más rápido. Su cabello largo negro se extendía por el aire como siendo liberado, abriendo las alas como pájaros despegando. Sus ojos achicados en reacción a la luminosidad que expresaba el sol, siendo estos dos pequeños soles ámbares. Su rostro relajado como pocas veces, desprendiendo paz. Mientras sus labios finos se curvaban suaves en una sonrisa. Tensando sus manos, tiro las riendas dándole fin al trote. Su cuerpo alto y bien marcado se deslizo, irónicamente, suave, saliendo así del caballo blanco con manchas negras. Teniendo todo calculado se desabrocho la gastada camisa de trabajo, para irse acercando a un lugar apartado donde el follaje dominaba y envolvía el lago que usaba para relajarse.

Con la camisa ya en el suelo junto al lago, se percato de otra presencia, una respiración pausada y delicada. Como un animal asechado, llevo una mano a su machete y se daba vuelta encontrando a "es un ángel". Miro atónito a la criatura que tenía enfrento de él. Estaba con la cabeza y la parte superior de la espalda apoyada. Las piernas estiradas y rodillas levemente flexionadas. El cabello de la muchacha caía en ondas, como el agua de una cascada, por sus hombros. Sus ojos cerrados exhibiendo sus abundantes pestañas, su nariz chica, recta. Sus mejillas de un rosa tenue por el calor. Y sus labios llenos entre abiertos. Tenía una blusa celeste bastante sucia y de caída. Una pollera larga hasta más debajo de las rodillas, pero levantada hasta más arriba de estas, bajando por el medio de sus piernas y ocultando vistas inapropiadas.

Estaba allí con ese aire de cervatillo indefenso, suspirando suavemente entre sueños.

Se acerco cauteloso. "¿será una mujer? Si es así es la hembra más hermosa que he visto" pensó agachándose y observándola de cerca, asiendo que su respiración chocara contra el rostro de la muchacha.

……O…..o….O….o…O…

El aire caliente chocó contra su cara. Los ojos de kagome se abrieron con pesadez, mientras que bostezaba exageradamente.

"ug, soñé que era un gusano?, arg, era un gusano feliz, quería convertirme en mariposa pero no, tuvo que venir ese pájaro. Gum… por que el mundo quiere más a los pajaros que a los gusanos?, es injusto…" hubiera seguido su platica interior si no hubiera encontrado a un tipo examinándola a 2 cm suyo.

…..O…..o…..O…..o…..O….

la muchacha que tenía enfrente se removió, y el por inercia se separo un poco. Ella con la mirada baja bostezó algo fuerte, haciendo unas muecas extrañas… hasta que lo miró, se quedo quieta. Mirando lo no más ahí.

"uh, que mierda hago…" antes de que Inuyasha pudiera pensar algo inteligente, la azabache se levanto.

-hola- dijo la chica, al no encontrar respuesta siguió, mientras se estiraba –uh, ¿sabes dónde estamos? –

….O…o….O…o..O…o

la mire extrañado – ¿esta perdida? – fue la pregunta más decente de mi vida, que le halla dicho a una mujer.

-creo que si… ¿estamos lejos de la hacienda higurashi?- sus ojos me suplicaban que le dijera que no-

Sin ir mucho más lejos de la realidad le dije –mmm… a caballo no tanto, ¿quiere que la lleve?- no te un leve pensamiento en la facciones de la chica, hasta así se veía linda

….O…o….O…o…O…o…O

Tenía que pensar algo para decir, no iba a decirle a un extraño quien era, lo más probable era que me delatara.

-o no, no, esos patrones son unos cargueros espero jamás volver a verlos- intenté decirlo como lo hacía una amiga mía de la servidumbre, con ese asentó que mis tutores reprobaban y que a mi me fascinaba.

-oh, ¿la despidieron?- preguntó el con un tono poco sorpresivo

-uuh- bingo! -sí- asentí con rapidez, nunca fui buena mintiendo y siempre que lo hacía me sonrojaba, nunca lo entendí bien, pero estaba vez no fue diferente

-no debería estar tanto tiempo al sol, esta toda colorada- ahí me sonroje más, es que recién me conocía y era tan gentil…-las hembras son más débiles que los machos y…-

….O….o….O…o…O…o…O…o

La cara de kagome pasó de la amabilidad a la frustración.

- oye- dijo alterada –no me trates como caballo, machista reprimido- a puntando lo con rabia.

-hey, tranquilízate- haciéndose algo para atrás –es que el llano es peligroso para una mujer sola-

-¿a sí?... pues sabes, no me interesa lo que piense tonto como tu- lo miró enojada "¿quién se cree que es?"

La cara del morocho se desencajo, "acaba de decirme tonto", nadie lo había insultado de esa forma en su vida, para sus enemigos ese insulto era infantil, los hombres lo respetaban y las mujeres lo adoraban.

-gracias por nada y adiós- pero él no la escucho, se había quedado medio traumado con la indiferencia de la mujer. "que tipo más maleducado, ja, que una mujer no se puede defender sola" iba caminando como quien sabe a donde va, con la diferencia de que no lo sabia.

Ahora la pregunta era a donde iría, estaba sola, se paro como si se acordara de algo y se golpeo la cabeza con la mano "estoy perdida, mierda" miro para todas partes intentando reconocer algo, pero todos los árboles parecían iguales. Se sentó un rato a meditar que haría. Bien vivió toda una vida de comodidades, con dinero y puro consentimiento, su padre quería que ella pagara su deuda vendiendo la, ella se había escapado no tenía nada más que lo puesto. "¿y ahora que?"

**uuh es algo que se me ocurrió hace poco no tengo ni idea en que va a terminar...**

bueno dejen reviews si les gusto, y sino tamb para decirme que mierda es :d

_"jesus no quiere que sea un rayo de sol"_

Nirvana

**super-uva**


End file.
